


Secret roses

by Solbjork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Feelings, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solbjork/pseuds/Solbjork
Summary: Lance and Keith have a secret relationship. They haven't told anyone, not even the rest of Voltron. Lance gives roses to Keith and soon the others start to notice that Keith starts to overwork himself. Lance is worried about Keith and may have to tell the others about them. What will happen to Keith and Lance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spooktober! I don't even know if you read this in Oktober, but if you do, then happy Halloween.

Keith and Lance were running through the halls. 

They were so happy, no one was in the castle, except those two. The others had to go a mission, so they left the two alone for now. They had told them not to fight because they thought they would fight. They were about to burst out laughing when Shiro told them, but they had to play along and glared at each other. They had to run to Keith's room, before bursting into fits of laugh. They ended up on the floor nearly crying. The way Shiro had looked at them.

Lance had given him a red rose, which he could add to his collection. The roses Lance had given him, were special. They were real roses, but Lance had sprayed them with water from the fountain from the castle's garden. The water makes the roses live forever, but if one of them starts feeling bad, then they will slowly die. Since Lance had given them to Keith, then they will only die, if Keith starts feeling bad. That way Lance could see how he was, by just looking on a rose. He often made sure he was alright by looking at the roses when he walks into Keith's room. Keith kept his roses in a vase on his table. Nobody had really noticed that Keith had roses on his table. 

Lance and Keith had been running to the kitchen when they heard someone talking. Keith and Lance looked at each other. The others must have returned. They quickly let go of each others hands and pretended to be annoyed by each other. They walked to the bridge and then saw the others. They looked at them. 

"Why did you have to let me be alone with this idiot?!" Keith asked annoyed, he glared at Lance, who glared right back.

"This guy has been so annoying" He answered and walked over to Hunk. 

The others looked at each other. Shiro sighed and looked between the two.

"I really hoped that you two could learn how to go with each other," He said and looked at Allura.

Keith rolled his eyes but blushed a little when he saw Lance winking at him. The others started making dinner. They had been explaining what they have been doing in the last two days. They needed to do some research about some of the things that they had seen, while they were gone.

While the others were talking, Keith had been standing in the back, not really knowing what to do. He had never really been good at talking to anyone. Not even Shiro or Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’ll like this chapter!

Keith was fighting the robot, when he heard Lance walking into the training deck. Keith didn’t look away from what he was doing, so Lance decided to join him. But before Lance could do anything, Keith had already destroyed the robot. Keith had used his blade and it went through the robot with ease. Lance’s eyes widened a bit, but then he walked over to Keith and patted him on the back. 

“Good work, babe” Keith looked up at him and smiled. 

But it didn’t last long since Allura had called out that they should meet on the bridge. They both walked up on the bridge and saw that Hunk and Pidge still weren’t there. They all turned as they heard the doors open and saw Hunk and Pidge walking in, talking about something to make the lions better. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Shiro asked and looked back at Allura. 

“The blade of Marmora” Allura answered and looked directly at Keith.

Keith looked confused and didn’t feel comfortable standing there with everybody’s eyes on him. “What do you wanna know?” Keith asked and took a step closer to Allura. 

“I don’t wanna know anything. I just wanted to say that they wanted you for some mission or something” Allura answered and turned to look at Shiro, who had a sadder look in his eyes.

“Well, i guess i have to go then” Keith answered with a sigh. Inside he was making a victory dance. He didn’t hate being here in Voltron, but the blade made him feel safe and wanted. They were also not very sociable and that suited Keith just fine. The only problem was that he didn’t get to see Lance.

Keith had made a friend at the blade. It was Matt. They had talked after he tried sacrificing himself. Matt was the only person who saw it, but also the only person who knew about it, and knew why he had done it. They started talking more and more, and soon after they had become really close, almost like brothers. 

Matt was very protective and also a bit possessive. He always wanted to know how Keith was or just wanted to keep him safe. He was the only person who could look past his resting bitch face and into the real Keith. He was always there if he was sad or alone.

Keith had a quick glance at Lance. Lance didn’t seem to happy about this. He didn’t know about His and Matt’s bond. Nobody except the others in the blade, knew how much Keith and Matt was together and how much they talked. 

Keith turned on his heel and made his way towards his room to pack.


End file.
